For transferring torque and rotational motion between two components that may comprise a variable angular relationship in view of their rotational axes it is known to use flexible joints that are able to compensate the relative angle. Besides cardan joints with inhomogeneous torque and speed characteristics it is known to use homokinetic joints. These comprise two joint components surrounding each other such that two spherical surfaces are arranged at a distance to and facing each other, wherein a number of balls is supported in a cage between these two surfaces. The balls are resting in grooves that allow the transfer of torque between the two components along their individual longitudinal or central axes and also allow the alteration of their relative angle to each other.
Typically, high lift systems of commercial and military aircraft are powered by a centralized power control unit (PCU) positioned in the fuselage of the aircraft and connected to a transmission shaft arrangement providing mechanical power to geared actuators at flap or slat panel drive stations. The transmission shaft arrangement comprises at least two transmission shafts, each extending from the PCU into a wing of the aircraft. Commonly, the transmission arrangement may also comprise several gearboxes, universal joints, spline joints and other components for compensating manufacturing tolerances, deflections of the wing structure during flight and changes in the extension direction of the transmission shaft from the PCU to the individual drive stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,442 discloses a homokinetic universal joint in which a driving and a driven member have the same angular velocity without angular acceleration or deceleration of a driving shaft due to a universal joint action. The universal joint comprises an outer joint component with ball grooves, an inner joint component with corresponding ball grooves, the inner joint component positioned in a hollow space of the outer joint component and a ball supporting cage located therebetween.
EP 1 462 361 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,234 B2 disclose an adaptive flap and slat drive system for an aircraft comprising a central power control unit.
DE 3 620 886 C2 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,013 disclose a drive arrangement for a landing flap on an aircraft wing which includes a structure for variable torque limiting and position fixing.